


the least of it all

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [6]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: short and sweet. written for johanna / @nightmaresmask and @lumtiy on tumblr / happy belated bday darling I'm sorry this took me so long
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: short & sweet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the least of it all

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. written for johanna / @nightmaresmask and @lumtiy on tumblr / happy belated bday darling I'm sorry this took me so long

“I wasn’t sure where I could find you,” Nova murmured, her hands wrapped around Adrian’s chest tightly. She was shaking, shivering from the combined effect of the winter’s low temperatures and the chills racing down her spine. Adrian, however, was warm, the heat radiating off of him in waves as he allowed her to cry, allowed her to rest her head against him.

“Shh,” he whispered, stroking Nova’s hair. “It will be alright.”

“I just can’t--” Nova began, breaking off into a sob. Everything was far too clear in her mind, the twisted memories of Ace that her brain stubbornly held on to like clay putty on a cotton shirt, the horrible realization of what the Anarchists had been to her. And she felt terrible about ranting to Adrian, too, for she was sure that he was going through his own struggles with the Renegades and their hypocrisy. “I’m sorry. You have enough going on.”

“No!” Adrian protested, and he knelt down in front of her, stopping her apology with a kiss that deepened as it went on, and they pressed close to each other, the only sane things amidst the chaos. “You have every right to be upset,” he said when they had pulled away at last.

Nova felt her eyes burn with tears again, and she found herself in yet another embrace. “Thank you, Adrian. You have no idea how much this means.” She did appreciate his love and support. No matter if he had lied to her about being the Sentinel, no matter if she had lied to him about being Nightmare. Really, in this world, that was simply the least of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback because i wrote this during my britlit class. so. you know. it's unedited n stuff:P


End file.
